Felix Felicis
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Celle où Dean est un chat. - Destiel et SamJess. UA.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Laissons la lumière allumée.

 **Couple:** Destiel, mais pas tout de suite. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Histoire écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, sixième round de l'année (oui, je poste dans le désordre). Elle n'est pas encore terminée; je pense écrire des chapitres tranquillement, la plupart du temps indépendants et au gré de mon inspiration. Cinq chapitres d'écrits pour le moment. :)

 **Note 2:** ...J'ai une excuse : j'ai gardé récemment le chaton de mon frère. :'D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Felix Felicis - Chapitre 1**

.

Sam le trouva un jour de pluie, dans un carton qui prenait l'eau. Ses miaulements désespérés s'entendaient à peine sous les grondements de l'orage; sa voix semblait étrange, étouffée.

Noyée.

Sam se précipita vers le carton.

Il le trouva un jour de pluie, abandonné de tous, ce même jour où Sam lui-même avait été abandonné par sa famille. Ce même jour où, son père apprenant qu'il avait poursuivi son rêve d'aller à Stanford contre son accord, il lui avait coupé tous ses vivres et avait juré de ne plus jamais répondre à ses appels.

\- Oh...

Seule la tête du chaton dépassait de l'eau. Il ne nageait pas; il se laissait simplement flotter, ses paupières à moitié fermées, ses oreilles plaquées contre son crâne et son corps frissonnant.

Un éclair tomba, et il releva vers Sam des yeux morts. C'était un regard que Sam n'oublierait jamais : celui d'une créature qui avait tout abandonné avant même de savoir comment vivre.

Sam tendit la main vers le petit chat, espérant lui faire sentir son odeur avant de le saisir. Le chaton, tout doré, le renifla à peine, remuant une oreille dans sa direction presque avec interrogation.

Sam sourit.

\- Je vais te sortir de là.

Il attrapa le chaton et celui-ci, bien qu'à bout de force, le griffa soudain violemment.

\- Ouille!

Les yeux du chat s'écarquillèrent. Il se tourna brusquement vers Sam et pour la première fois, quelque chose parut s'allumer dans son regard. Pour la première fois la vie se refléta dans ses cornées et il sembla voir le jeune homme.

Ses yeux verts étaient magnifiques.

Sam sourit encore plus. Un petit rire monta dans sa gorge, débordant des larmes qu'il avait déjà versées.

C'était un rire quand même.

\- On dirait, finalement, que tu n'as pas encore tout abandonné...

La poitrine du chat se souleva. A la lumière des éclairs, sa fourrure était constellée de points noirs, comme des taches de rousseur.

Sam porta son doigt blessé à sa bouche.

 _On dirait que tu n'as pas encore tout abandonné..._

Il repartit vers sa demeure universitaire, le chat serré contre son coeur.

xxx

xxx

En chemin, Sam s'arrêta chez un vétérinaire.

\- Il a même pas trois mois. C'est un miracle qu'il aille aussi bien, vu les conditions dans lesquelles vous l'avez trouvé.

Sam hocha la tête. Le chat éternua et Sam reporta son attention sur lui. Il était dénutri, probablement plus petit que ce qu'il aurait dû être, et son poil était terne et manquait par endroits; à part cela, quelques puces et l'aura meutrière qui l'entourait, il allait assez bien.

Le vétérinaire croisa le regard du chat et grimaça :

\- Mouais. Il va vous donner du fil à retordre, celui-là. Il a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère.

En réponse, le chaton gonfla sa fourrure et émit un couinement mouillé qui devait se vouloir menaçant.

Sam rit de nouveau. Au son, le chat se tourna vers lui et Sam aurait pu _jurer_ voir son expression féline s'adoucir.

Le vétérinaire afficha une expression blasée qu'il semblait arborer souvent, facilement déchiffrable même à travers sa barbe épaisse :

\- C'est ça. Tu me fais trop peur, maigrelet. J'en ai les jambes qui tremblent.

Le chaton fixa le vétérinaire avec dédain et ce dernier renifla en secouant la tête :

\- Les chats. Franchement.

De sa grande main, il caressa le dos du petit chat qui se pétrifia sous le geste, tendu comme un arc.

Le vétérinaire renifla de nouveau :

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, le marmot. Tu vas voir.

Il redressa la tête et plongea droit dans le regard de Sam :

\- Toi aussi, gamin. Tu vas t'en sortir.

La gorge de Sam se _serra_. Il baissa les yeux, gêné des larmes qu'il sentait poindre à ses cils.

Le vétérinaire rit. Un rire rauque, paternel et gentil. Il caressa de nouveau le chat un peu brusquement, sa main bourrue et tendre :

\- On dirait que tu t'es trouvé le maître parfait, marmot. Il est aussi idiot que toi.

Le chaton siffla. Il tenta de le griffer mais le vétérinaire retira simplement ses doigts, son regard harponnant celui de l'animal avec un sérieux intense :

\- Ah, tu te rebiffes enfin? Pas trop tôt.

Sam observait l'intéraction en silence. Il avait entendu parler du Dr Bobby Singer à la fac. Les gens disaient qu'il avait un lien particulier avec les animaux, qu'il les prenait au sérieux, les respectait, et qu'en échange les bêtes le respectaient tout autant et faisaient ce qu'il disait. On racontait aussi qu'il était plus têtu que le pire âne buté du monde.

En les voyant intéragir tous les deux, ce vétérinaire proche de la retraite et ce jeune chat perdu, Sam se disait que, peut-être...

Le Dr Singer releva la tête :

\- Alors, gamin? Tu crois pas qu'il lui faut un nom, à ce rat mouillé?

Le chaton feula de plus belle, son poil hérissé et outré.

Sam dut camoufler un nouveau rire, quelque chose, dans son ventre, se déplaçant pour combler un vide.

Peut-être que tout irait bien.

xxx

xxx

Sur une dernière recommandation du Dr Singer de rentrer vite ("Et couvre-le bien parce que sinon, il va te l'attraper quand même, cette pneumonie!"), Sam atteignit finalement sa chambre universitaire.

Dean en fit vite le tour. Son regard, alerte, n'avait rien à voir avec ce regard mort qu'il avait arboré quand Sam l'avait trouvé. Sam se jura de tout faire pour que cela reste ainsi.

Quand Dean le rejoignit sur le canapé, étudiant son visage, presque solennel en venant frotter sa joue contre la sienne, Sam pensa que Dean veillerait peut-être sur lui en retour.

Sam vint gratter son menton. Le chaton se déplia sous ses doigts, ronronnant, bourdon chaud sous les poils. Ses iris verts étaient attentifs.

Sam sourit.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Dean. Ce sera toi et moi à partir de maintenant.

Il montra sa main, et Dean apposa sa patte contre sa paume et vint mordiller son pouce.

Sam rit.

Il était tard, et l'orage grondait toujours, mais il n'éteignit pas la lumière tout de suite.

XXX

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** T'es un vrai pot de colle!

 **Couple:** Destiel, mais pas tout de suite. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Histoire écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, sixième round de l'année. Ce chapitre est bizarre, et court, mais je l'aime beaucoup. :) Il n'a pas l'air mais il est un peu dur (et légèrement gore), alors j'augmente le rating.

 **Note 2:** Ma dernière garde en tant qu'interne demain! Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires. Si je n'arrive pas à répondre à tous ce soir, je le ferai plus tard (comme souvent - -), mais sachez en tout cas que vous êtes des rayons de soleil. :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Felix Felicis - Chapitre 2**

.

Le grand Chat Sans Poils lui avait donné un nom. Le grand Chat Sans Poils, lui-même prénommé Sam, avait dit que lui s'appelait Dean.

Dean.

Il avait un nom.

Sam était un Chat bizarre, mais tous les Chats Sans Poils l'étaient; il était particulièrement grand et Dean adorait la longueur de ses jambes, car il avait plus à escalader pour atteindre son épaule. Dean adorait les défis, Dean aimait tester son courage.

'Tu es courageux', lui avait dit sa Mère Chat. 'Sois courageux, garde cette force.'

Les épaules de Sam étaient vraiment bien, aussi. Dean ne se sentait jamais glisser, accroché à leur viande. Il surplombait tout de là-haut, pouvait voir presque tout son territoire. Il était le roi du monde.

Sam avait un sourire étrange. Les Chats Sans Poils ne sautaient que très peu partout pour exprimer leur joie : à la place, ils étiraient leurs lèvres, parfois juste un peu, parfois jusqu'à montrer leurs dents.

Le sourire d'Azazel, le Chat Sans Poils qui possédait Dean avant, et qui avait, qui avait...

Sa Mère Chat. Sa Mère Chat qui l'avait allaité, lui et tous ses frères et soeurs. Sa Mère Chat si douce, qui adorait lécher son front et qui l'aimait tant.

Sa Mère Chat soudain sur le sol, ouverte en deux, ses entrailles à l'air. Ses yeux bleus qui s'étaient vidés, plus de lumière, plus de lumière, et le sang rouge rouge rouge qui souillait tout et l'o _deur_ -

Le sourire d'Azazel avait été cruel, quand il avait tué sa Mère Chat. Froid, si froid, ses pupilles n'exprimant rien, et avant sa Mère Chat bougeait et maintenant _plus_ et Dean-

...Sam n'était pas comme ça. Le sourire de Sam, lui, était lumineux, quand il était animé d'une vraie joie. Il éclairait toute la pièce. Plus besoin de soleil, quand Sam était heureux.

Mais Sam n'était que rarement heureux. Il cachait de la tristesse, derrière ses iris, une tristesse qui faisait parfois couler ses yeux la nuit entre ses draps. Une tristesse qui le faisait se replier, lui qui était si grand, et qui le rendait petit et tremblant. Une tristesse qui secouait Dean tout entier et le poussait à se coller contre Sam, lui offrant sa chaleur, léchant son front comme faisait sa Mère Chat.

"Un vrai pot de colle", disait alors Sam, gentil, gentil, le serrant contre lui jamais trop fort et laissant ses poils recueillir sa peine.

Sammy avait besoin de Dean. Sammy avait besoin de Dean, pour effacer ses larmes, déterrer sa tristesse et en brûler les os. Sammy était maladroit avec ses longues jambes, il ne savait pas chasser, il perdait tout. Il avait besoin de Dean pour lui montrer le chemin de la salle de bain le matin, quand ses yeux étaient encore tout collés de sommeil. Il avait besoin de Dean pour lui rapporter des souris, souris vivantes qui le faisaient sourire et qu'il relâchait. Il avait besoin de Dean pour retrouver ses clefs.

Sam aussi avait perdu sa famille, Sam aussi était perdu. Ils étaient pareils, ils étaient _frères_.

Et Dean s'était juré, juré de le protéger, ce grand Chat gauche à la tristesse cachée, qui l'avait recueilli, et dont la joie pouvait être si belle.

XXX

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, septième round de l'année.

 **Note 2:** Héhéhé. :'D

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Felix Felicis - Chapitre 3**

.

Elle avait quelque chose de fascinant, la fenêtre ouverte. Elle donnait sur les toits et, généreuse, semblait vouloir déverser toute la lumière du ciel dans la chambre de Sam. Dean adorait se prélasser dans la chaleur de ses rayons lumineux, ou jouer avec les poussières qui flottaient dans ses courants d'air. La fenêtre avait tout d'un Cadeau, elle avait toujours quelque chose pour Dean.

Mais ce qu'il y avait après : après les courants d'air, après la lumière, ce que Dean ne pouvait apercevoir que si Sam avait oublié une chaise près de la fenêtre et que Dean montait dessus; le zigzag des toits sous la chaleur, les oiseaux tout près, le bleu du ciel qui ondulait sur les tuiles... Le plus fascinant, c'étaient bel et bien les toits et la liberté qu'ils offraient, tout cet espace appelant Dean de ses bras de vent.

Sam avait vu son regard, et avait compris; Sam était un Chat Sans Poils très intelligent :

\- Non. N'y pense même pas. Tu es beaucoup trop petit pour que je te laisse jouer sur les toits.

Dean avait agité la queue avec mauvaise humeur. Il avait miaulé, déçu.

Mais Sam avait arboré ses Sourcils Sérieux et avait tenu bon :

\- Non. C'est dangereux, Dean.

Alors, Dean n'avait pas insisté. Il regardait toujours la fenêtre avec envie, mais il sentait alors le regard de Sam sur lui et détournait les yeux pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Son Sammy, son frère, avait bien assez de problèmes comme cela.

Mais ce fut alors qu'il apparut. Lui.

xxx

xxx

Sammy était au téléphone. Il s'était fait une amie à la fac, un autre Chat Sans Poils : Jess. Dean ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée, et il avait hâte, car Sam en parlait souvent. Peut-être un peu trop.

Pas encore assez pour que Dean fût jaloux, cependant. Pas encore.

Mais, tout de même. Ce qu'il y avait de bien quand Sam parlait de Jess, ou échangeait avec elle au téléphone, comme maintenant, c'était que ses sourires étaient grands. Parfois, même, il _riait_.

Ce son-là, c'était le son préféré de Dean.

\- Ah oui?

Sam était de bonne humeur. Il rayonnait comme un soleil, le téléphone à la main, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Satisfait qu'il allât aussi bien, Dean s'autorisa à s'asseoir sur la chaise laissée devant la fenêtre : son coussin était en plein dans la lumière solaire. Une Place Pour La Sieste parfaite.

Dean monta dessus et s'allongea avec un soupir bienheureux. Il entendait les rires de Sam depuis la cuisine et, ronronnant de contentement, il laissa son regard dériver vers les toits.

Il plongea alors dans deux yeux bleus, braqués dans sa direction.

Dean se redressa aussitôt. Un Intrus? Mais non, Dean aimait les toits mais n'avait pas encore pu en faire son Territoire, Sam le lui avait interdit.

Cela voulait dire que les toits, c'était déjà le territoire de ce chat?

Le chat en question se rapprocha, apparemment curieux, sans aucune attitude hostile, mais Dean sentit tout de même tout son corps se crisper, son poil se hérisser et ses griffes sortir d'elles-mêmes.

Il défendrait Sam jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Le deuxième chat, cependant, s'arrêta simplement sur les tuiles du toit d'en face les plus proches de la fenêtre. Il s'assit tranquillement et pencha sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus brillant sous le soleil. Il semblait assez jeune, peut-être l'âge de Dean, et son poil était noir avec du blanc sur le ventre et au coin de sa babine droite, assez long sur un corps élancé et fin.

C'était indubitablement un mâle, et sa voix, même s'il était jeune, semblait venir du tréfonds de lui, profonde et veloutée :

'Qui es-tu? Je ne t'ai jamais vu, ici.'

Dean se hérissa encore plus. Le rebord n'était qu'à un mètre de la fenêtre, un peu en hauteur; un rien, largement suffisant pour que l'odeur du chat inconnu lui parvienne aux narines, et elle était _enivrante_. Apaisante et boisée, fraîche, comme la pluie après le plus gros de l'orage.

Cela ne rendait Dean que plus méfiant encore.

'Et toi, tu devrais pas être là. Sam a dit que c'était dangereux.'

Le front du chat, étrangement, sembla se plisser, comme pour les Chats Sans Poils :

'"Sam"?'

Dean se renfrogna, s'insultant intérieurement. Il lança au chat un regard torve, ses muscles tendus :

' _Personne_. Toi, t'es qui?'

Le chat pencha un peu plus la tête, un éclair traversant ses iris. Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser à la foudre :

'Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions.'

Dean retroussa les babines, un feulement prêt à sortir d'entre ses lèvres :

'Et toi, tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne non plus.'

Le chat ne dit rien. il l'étudia, lentement, prenant son temps; Dean avait déjà cotoyé d'autres chats et savait qu'ils pouvaient avoir des regards intenses, mais aucun ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là : celui d'être disséqué vivant, comme si on ouvrait sa tête pour en comprendre tous les recoins. Il se sentait nu, exposé. Vulnérable.

C'était insupportable.

Dean ramena sa queue contre lui, pour se protéger au mieux, et se produit alors une chose étrange et extraordinaire : le chat inconnu _sourit_.

'...Je t'aime bien.'

Dean se figea. Il le fixa, bouche bée. Le chat s'allongea et posa sa tête sur ses pattes de devant, pour être un peu plus à sa hauteur, sa queue donnant un coup pour chasser une mouche avec bonne humeur. Il ne souriait plus, son visage un masque presque entièrement noir de nouveau indéchiffrable, mais Dean savait ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, et les yeux bleus l'observaient toujours en clignotant, malicieux.

Ce fut Sam qui fit rompre à Dean le contact visuel :

\- Dean! Tu n'as pas faim?

Dean se tourna vers le son et la voix grave retentit dans son dos :

'"Dean". Moi, c'est Castiel.'

Le temps que Dean se retournât, prêt à répondre, le chat noir avait disparu.

Sam sortit de la cuisine, ses mains sur les hanches :

\- Dean! Tu ne songes pas à sortir, hein? ...Pourquoi es-tu aussi figé? Il y avait un oiseau?

Dean ne pouvait quitter des yeux le rebord du toit, où Castiel n'était plus là.

Quel chat _bizarre_.

XXX

Fin du chapitre. :)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la fenêtre.

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, septième round de l'année. Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté. Plein de choses se sont passées _In Real Life_ : j'ai déménagé récemment et j'ai fini mes stages d'interne. Objectifs cette année : remplacements et thèse. :'D Je ne vous oublie pas, cependant, et vous remercie encore pour votre soutien. :)

En plus, j'ai encore plein d'écrits en réserve qui attendent d'être postés. ;D

 **Note 2:** ...J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. :'D (bon, j'ai laissé Dean dire un gros mot un moment. Bon, faites comme si... :') )

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Felix Felicis - Chapitre 4**

 **.**

Castiel ne cessa pas d'être bizarre, et Dean ne cessa pas de le voir.

Bien au contraire.

Maintenant, à chaque fois que Dean regardait par la fenêtre, presque avec inquiétude, il s'attendait à le voir. Parfois, Castiel ne s'occupait pas de lui et jouait dans son coin. En le voyant courir après les papillons ou chasser les oiseaux, sautant de toit en toit, Dean était forcé de se rappeler qu'il était vraiment jeune, lui aussi : la plupart du temps, Castiel avait un comportement tellement solennel et calme, en-dehors de son côté Castellien _bizarre_ , que Dean avait tendance à l'oublier.

Mais le plus souvent, Castiel ne _jouait pas_ dans son coin, et observait Dean.

Il l'observait tout le temps.

Dès qu'il faisait une pause, il venait s'allonger près du rebord le plus proche de Dean, qu'il y eût du soleil ou - grand blasphème par cette saison automnale - même de _l'ombre_. Il roulait sur le dos, faisait des pirouettes pour attirer son attention. Parfois, et Dean aurait pu le jurer, il jouait _exprès_ dans le champ de vision de Dean, bien en vue, pour montrer combien il s'amusait bien en haut de son toit. Comme pour faire venir Dean à lui, le pousser à le rejoindre.

Sauf que Dean n'avait pas le droit de sortir.

D'autres fois, Dean le voyait les yeux dans le vague, immobile et plongé dans ses pensées. Ces fois-là, Castiel semblait affreusement triste et seul, et si jamais il surprenait le regard de Dean sur lui son visage s'allumait brusquement, comme éclairé par Mère Lune, ses lèvres se retroussant en son demi-sourire de Chat.

La plupart du temps, cependant, Castiel était juste _agaçant_.

Dean était installé avec Sam sur le canapé, en face de la Boîte Parlante appelée Télévision. Sam regardait l'une de ses séries policières préférées et montrait à Dean du doigt un Chat Sans Poils poursuivant une version Chat femelle dans la rue, se cachant derrière les poteaux et les murs pour ne pas être vu. Dean interrompit sa toilette pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire :

\- Tu vois, Dean? Quand on aime quelqu'un, ce n'est pas bien de le suivre comme ça sans son accord. Même quand on ne l'aime pas, en fait. Et même quand ce n'est pas une femme. Cet homme, là, c'est un _stalker_. Et les stalkers, c'est flippant. Ce ne sont pas des gens recommandables, et ce qu'ils font est punissable par la loi.

Sam se tourna alors vers Dean avec sérieux, mais Dean ne l'écoutait déjà plus :

\- Tu comprends, maintenant, Dean? Pourquoi tu ne dois pas me suivre jusque dans les toilettes?

Dean continua de se laver les oreilles.

\- Hé, tu m'écoutes?

Castiel était donc un _Stalker_.

Bien.

xxx

xxx

Quelquefois, quand Sam sortait faire les courses ou était à la fac, Dean et Castiel parlaient. Dean était devenu assez grand et lourd pour tirer la chaise jusque devant la fenêtre si jamais elle était rangée sur le côté; c'était facile, alors, de grimper dessus pour atteindre la fenêtre.

Quand Castiel était sur le toit, il avait appris à se rapprocher quand il entendait le bruit de la chaise qu'on tirait au sol. Leurs habitudes, doucement, changeaient.

Dean se tenait sur ses pattes arrière, pattes avant sur le rebord de la fenêtre :

'Tu devrais faire attention, Castiel. Tu es jeune, toi aussi. Tu pourrais glisser du toit. Sam me dit tout le temps que c'est dangereux.'

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, et ce qu'il y avait de vraiment "flippant" dans son comportement, en fait, c'était combien ce comportement devenait vite familier :

'"Sam". Tu en as déjà parlé. C'est ton propriétaire?'

Le poil de Dean se hérissa avec indignation :

'Non. C'est mon _frère_.'

'Oh.'

Le regard de Castiel se porta vers ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'intérieur de la Maison De Sam Et Dean, et Dean crut lire quelque chose de nostalgique dans son regard :

'Je vois... C'est bien, il tient à toi et te protège.'

Dean se rengorgea :

'Tout comme je le fais moi.'

Castiel émit un son amusé, battant sa queue, ses yeux se refocalisant sur Dean en pétillant :

'Je n'en doute pas une seconde.'

Dean sentit une étrange chaleur le cuire de l'intérieur, de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il se changeait brusquement en Bouilloire. Elle faisait très peur, la Bouilloire. L'eau qui s'écoulait d'elle était très très chaude, et elle faisait plein de bruit.

Castiel piétina de ses pattes avant, comme il le faisait toujours quand il semblait souhaiter de rapprocher de Dean et ne pouvait le faire, son visage plissé :

'Dean. Tout va bien?'

Dean se figea aussitôt, sa voix pas du tout plus aiguë que d'habitude. Vraiment :

'Oui. Parfait.'

Le front de Castiel fit une ride, sceptique, mais Dean ne laissa pas l'autre chat l'analyser :

'Et _toi_ , alors? T'as quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi? ...Un "propriétaire", peut-être?'

Castiel ne changea pas d'expression, clignant des yeux :

'...Pas de propriétaire, non. Mais un Père. Toi, tu as un Frère, et moi un Père.'

Dean détendit sa queue autour de ses pattes. Il était content que Castiel eût quelqu'un :

'C'est bien, au moins tu n'es pas tout seul...'

Mais en relevant la tête, il vit que Castiel s'était pétrifié, des nuages dans ses iris.

'...Castiel?'

Castiel cligna de nouveau des paupières :

'...J'avais oublié que j'avais quelque chose à faire, Dean. Il faut que je rentre.'

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Castiel disparut, comme les Tortues Ninjas que Sam disait ne pas regarder à la télévision.

Dean resta immobile plusieurs secondes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

xxx

xxx

Un événement changea encore tout, dans les intéractions entre Dean et Castiel. Un événement balaya les bases fragiles qui avaient déjà été construites pour enfoncer des fondations au sol, plus solides et plus profondes qu'aucun des deux Chats n'aurait pu le prévoir.

Sam était en retard.

Sam rentrait toujours, toujours avant le coucher de soleil, ne ratait jamais une seconde de son émission culinaire, et là l'Horloge Interne de Dean lui disait que l'émission était passée, que Sam aurait dû être ici et déjà manger, et le soleil mourait en couleurs ocres et violettes à l'horizon des toits.

Sam n'était pas là, et Dean faisait les cent pas dans le salon, enfermé et mort d'inquiétude. Sam n'était pas là, et Dean ne pouvait _rien faire_.

Et puis, le regard de Dean tomba sur la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

...Non. Dean n'était pas enfermé. Il pouvait sortir.

S'il sortait sur les toits, il verrait mieux, plus loin. Peut-être qu'il pourrait retrouver Sam? Rien que pouvoir le voir arriver le rassurerait. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, vraiment : s'installer sur les toits et observer. C'était facile. Castiel le faisait tout le temps.

Mais Sam avait dit que c'était dangereux de sortir par la fenêtre, qu'il ne fallait pas.

Mais Sam n'était _pas là_.

Décidé, Dean grimpa sur la chaise, comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois maintenant. Et puis, il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 _Wow_. C'était haut, et étroit. Il y avait un peu de vent, mais pas assez pour le destabiliser, et Dean sentit ses pattes raffermir leur prise.

Moins d'un mètre. Le rebord du toit le plus proche était un peu plus haut encore, mais à moins d'un mètre. Quand Dean avait sauté sur la tapisserie du salon, avant de se faire gronder, il avait sauté beaucoup plus haut et loin que cela.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration, pour se donner du courage.

Et puis, il se lança.

Il atterrit sur le toit sans problème, roulant sur lui-même. Cela n'avait pas été son atterrissage le plus gracieux, mais il avait réussi sans difficulté, et il ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur place, content de sa prouesse et poussé par l'adrénaline.

Machinalement, il regarda autour de lui. Avant de sauter, il s'était dit que peut-être qu'il verrait Castiel, peut-être que l'autre Chat l'aiderait à chercher Sam; il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne le verrait pas : Castiel se montrait rarement une fois le soleil couché.

Dean laissa son regard courir sur le sol à ses pieds. Il n'avait jamais senti l'odeur de Castiel aussi forte qu'il la sentait actuellement, ici sur ce toit.

Il se laissa sourire :

'Dommage, Castiel. Tu cherches toujours à m'attirer ici, et maintenant que je suis là toi tu n'y es pas. Tant pis pour toi.'

Dean s'élança sur le toit d'après, courant à toute vitesse. La lumière faiblissait de plus en plus, mais Dean n'en serait pas gêné, il voyait très bien dans l'obscurité. La pensée de se confronter aux animaux nocturnes l'excitait, même.

Dean se força à se calmer : il était là pour Sam.

 _Sam_.

Dean s'immobilisa. Le vent soufflait toujours dans ses poils, et ses bourrasques quand il courait avaient quelque chose d'addictif; mais Dean résista facilement à ses appels de liberté : il était en Mission, et rien ne l'empêcherait de retrouver Sam. Rien.

Dean plissa ses yeux verts. Il reconnaissait au sol l'entrée de l'immeuble, loin, très loin sous lui. Sam plaisantait toujours en disant que Dean retombait sur ses pattes quoi qu'il arrivait, pourtant Dean lui-même savait que cela ne serait pas le cas s'il tombait de cette hauteur.

Dean voyait la rue qui se dépliait devant l'immeuble, ses recoins sombres. Plus loin, dans l'avenue qu'il pouvait apercevoir entre les bâtiments d'en face, éclairée par de grands lampadaires éblouissants, des gens passaient encore; mais cette ruelle particulière, près de leur immeuble, était déserte à l'heure actuelle. Déserte excepté pour un autre Chat, qui fouillait une poubelle.

Dean était tenté de l'appeler depuis son poste, pas certain qu'ils pourraient parfaitement s'entendre l'un l'autre à cette distance, quand un Rire inimitable résonna dans le silence.

Dean se redressa aussitôt en direction du son, ses oreilles tendues, aux aguets.

De l'obscurité de cette petite rue émergea Sam, une fille à son bras. Le Chat, pris par surprise, s'enfuit avec un miaulement effrayé et la fille s'agenouilla aussitôt, cherchant à le rappeler, un ton d'excuse dans la voix.

Sam rit encore plus à l'air désolé de la fille, ses yeux rétrécis; totalement insouciant.

Maintenant que Dean y faisait attention, il ne marchait pas très droit.

Dean tordait son cou au-dessus du vide pour voir, le plus près possible. Sam ne semblait absolument pas inquiet, et il avait un air bizarre : avait-il oublié Dean?

Dean se figea. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses pattes avant, qui dépassaient un peu du rebord. Sam rit encore et son Rire, qui d'habitude n'apportait à Dean que du bonheur, lui vrillait soudain les tympans; Dean avait l'impression que Sam avait ouvert sa poitrine en deux et serrait son coeur de Chat entre ses doigts.

Sam... Avait oublié Dean?

Et puis soudain, un grand bruit de ferraille froissée retentit; Dean se rapprocha aussitôt du rebord, encore, le plus possible, tous ses sens en alerte. Sam avait frappé du pied dans une poubelle par mégarde et ses bras battaient l'air pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre. Il allait tomber! Face contre le béton, crâne ouvert, il allait tomber et Dean ne le reverrait plus jamais et Dean, Dean...

Dean eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il tombait lui-même. Ses pattes avaient quitté le sommet salutaire du toit, son cerveau branché sur Sam, son corps entièrement en chute libre.

Dean eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il tombait lui-même, parce que quelqu'un le _rattrapa_.

Des crocs se refermèrent autour de la peau tendre de sa nuque, des griffes s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules. Dean ne tombait plus mais il n'était pas sauf, pas _encore_ , et un poids tirait de toutes ses forces pour le ramener sur le toit, une masse noire et blanche aux yeux bleus _meurtriers_.

Dean atterrit enfin sur les tuiles. Il roula sur lui-même, le souffle coupé. Du sang coulait un peu de sa blessure à la nuque.

Dean releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de celui qui l'avait sauvé, et ce dernier se jeta aussitôt sur lui pour le plaquer sur le sol.

' _Cas_ !'

Le Chat noir et blanc était essoufflé, ses iris bleus flamboyant de rage, sa prise douloureuse sur ses épaules; il ne semblait pas réussir à contrôler ses griffes, elles rentraient et sortaient sans cesse contre la peau de Dean, et Dean se dit que ça y était, c'était la Fin. La Colère de Cas était un feu dans la nuit, ses babines retroussées sur une mimique féroce, et Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait lui échapper; le Chat l'avait soulevé facilement et était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Le Rire de Sam résonna de nouveau; il n'était pas tombé, finalement, ou alors ce n'était pas grave.

Dean se laissa sourire, immobilisé sous Cas, las :

'Alors, Cas? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me frapper?'

Alors, comme on appuie sur un interrupteur, la Colère sembla quitter Castiel. D'un seul coup, comme un ballon qu'on dégonfle. Le Chat s'affaissa sur lui-même, poussant un long soupir, laissant tout son poids s'étaler sur Dean.

'Cas? Tu m'écrases, hé, _Cas_?!'

Et puis, Castiel se redressa soudain et tira sur l'oreille gauche de Dean, _fort_.

'EH CA FAIT MAL!'

Cas le toisa avec des yeux rétrécis, la réprobation et une fureur persistante mais diffuse émanant de lui par _vagues_ :

'Ca, c'est pour avoir été aussi _stupide_.'

Et ensuite, sans aucun avertissement, Cas releva Dean et entreprit de lui _lécher le visage_.

Partout, partout. Et surtout sur sa nuque, là où Dean saignait encore légèrement.

Dean resta tétanisé plusieurs secondes.

'...Euh...'

'...'

'Et ça, Cas, c'est pourquoi?'

'...C'est parce que j'ai eu peur.'

'Ah.'

Dean ne savait pas quoi dire. Cas lécha une dernière fois sa nuque avant de baisser la tête, son visage fermé mais son ton contrit :

'Désolé. Je t'ai blessé.'

Dean cligna des paupières. Avec la salive de Cas, la blessure ne le faisait même pas souffrir.

Cas changeait maladroitement de position sur ses pattes, fébrile et nerveux, ne le regardant pas; et Dean réalisa brusquement ce que Cas avait fait pour _lui et_ -

'Oh. _Putain_.'

Il _sauta sur Cas_. Il tapota sa tête de son front, il ronronna contre son cou. Il l'enveloppa de sa queue, roula avec lui sur le sol, lécha sa joue.

Depuis la fenêtre laissée ouverte, la voix de Sam retentit :

\- ...Dean?

Dean devait rentrer. Dean allait devoir se confronter à Sam, Dean ne savait pas s'il lui pardonnerait tout de suite.

Mais pour l'instant, Cas _riait_ , et cela aussi, c'était en train de devenir l'un des sons préférés de Dean.

XXX

Fin du chapitre.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Il a beaucoup plu.

 **Couple:** Destiel version chat, et Sam présent. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, neuvième round de l'année. Cet univers s'écrit tout seul, c'est hyper agréable. :D

 **Note 2:** Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je vous répondrai durant le week-end (premier vrai rempla en cabinet de médecine de ville demain, je ne stresse pas du tout, ahahahaha...). Je suis tellement contente que vous aimiez mes chatons!

Bonne lecture à tous. :)

* * *

 **Felix Felicis - Chapitre 5**

.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dean avait boudé Sam longtemps, après qu'il était rentré un peu éméché de sa soirée avec Jess. Le gronder parce qu'il était allé sur les toits n'avait eu aucun effet tellement Dean avait semblé outré. Sam reconnaissait qu'il aurait peut-être dû lui expliquer avant et le prévenir : cela pouvait paraître stupide, de parler autant à un chat et de lui expliquer des choses, mais Sam avait sincèrement l'impression que Dean l'écoutait et le comprenait.

Simplement, cela faisait une semaine maintenant et Dean, même s'il ne l'ignorait plus, paraissait tout de même lui cacher quelque chose.

...

Oui. Sam savait très bien comment il sonnait, merci bien.

\- Dean. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Le chat lui jeta un regard, sa queue ondulant un peu dans l'air; et puis, il se tourna vers la fenêtre, que Sam avait fermée soigneusement car la météo avait prévu de l'orage cette nuit-là.

Dean gratta le mur sous la fenêtre, le fixant avec insistance.

Sam soupira :

\- Non, Dean. Il va y avoir de l'orage, et il fait frais. Je n'ouvrirai pas cette fenêtre ce soir. ...Et arrête de gratter le mur.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent. ll poussa un miaulement plaintif, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le mur. Sam se pencha pour le récupérer et tenter de le rassurer mais Dean lui échappa des mains, bondissant dans la pièce, clairement agité.

Mais qu'avait donc ce chat, avec cette fenêtre?

xxx

xxx

Sam eut la réponse le soir même.

Les vitres tremblaient. Sam aimait le son de la pluie, mais une tempête violente quand on vivait sous les toits avait de quoi le faire changer d'avis. L'eau s'abattait comme des _coups de fouet_ sur l'immeuble, puissante et impitoyable. La foudre frappait sans ménagement. L'orage tonnait, bête furieuse et fantastique dans le noir suie de la nuit.

Dean hurlait à la mort. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

\- Dean. Dean!

Groggy, Sam quitta son lit et se dirigea vers le salon, allumant la lumière.

La pièce était sens dessus dessous. Dean avait tout renversé, faisant les cent pas devant le mur où se trouvait la fenêtre donnant sur les toits, hystérique et intenable. Il sautait contre le mur, pleurait, feulait à se déchirer les cordes vocales, les yeux fixés sur la vitre, et quand Sam vit le sang qui maculait la poignée de la fenêtre, les volets toujours parfaitement fermés, il se précipita vers son chat et l'arrêta.

A la lumière du lustre, les pattes avant de Dean étaient rouge écarlate, des griffes arrachées.

Hagard, Sam étudia son chat. Dean se débattait entre ses mains, ne paraissait pas sentir la douleur. L'orage tomba juste devant l'immeuble et Dean poussa un nouveau hurlement, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre avec alarme, ses oreilles plaquées contre son crâne.

Et Sam le revit; il revit son chat toute cette semaine, jamais loin de la fenêtre, toujours dans sa lumière. Il se revit sortant faire les courses et revenir pour trouver cette dernière entrouverte, des poils sur le coussin de la chaise non loin, Dean en train de se laver tranquillement dans un coin avec un air innocent. Sam avait pensé que peut-être que Dean sortait en cachette sur les toits quand il n'était pas là, depuis la première fois. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il y avait autre chose.

Son affolement, maintenant. Peut-être qu'il y avait plus.

Alors, Sam caressa le poil moucheté de Dean, tentant de le rassurer. Il accrocha son regard et, décidé, décomposant chacun de ses gestes, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- Ok. On va voir.

Dean le fixait depuis ses bras, intense. Il le fixait comme s'il détenait la clef du monde.

Sam releva les volets à l'aide de la manivelle.

Puis il ouvrit la fenêtre.

Il n'eut le temps de rien faire. La fenêtre ouverte, Dean fonça aussitôt dans la nuit et la tempête, bondissant du balcon. Sam hurla à sa suite, les yeux focalisés sur le toit d'en face, tentant d'apercevoir son chat dans l'orage.

Il ne voyait rien. Il ne voyait _rien du tout_.

Sam essaya de se calmer, respirant profondément.

\- Ok. Ca va aller, il va revenir.

Il laissa son regard courir sur la bordure du toit. La pluie martelait son front, noyait les lumières de la ville. Elle camouflait les tuiles, voilait tout de son manteau dru.

Sam se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je lui fais confiance, non? Ca avait l'air urgent. Il a une raison.

La foudre tomba juste sur l'antenne d'en face. Sam entendit un feulement et se pencha le plus possible hors du balcon :

\- DEAN !

Soudain, une masse l'atteint à la poitrine, le repoussant en arrière. Sam trébucha, le souffle coupé. Il agrippa la masse par réflexe, ses fesses s'écrasant au sol, ses membres tremblants.

Contre lui, sur son torse, il y avait Dean. Et un autre chat noir et blanc, trempé jusqu'aux os, ses yeux bleus larges et terrorisés.

Et Sam rit. Il _rit_.

\- C'était ça, alors...

Dean observa Sam attentivement, puis le deuxième chat, comme inquiet.

Le soulagement était un ruisseau dans ses veines. Sam resserra juste un peu plus les chats contre lui, rassuré, reconnaissant.

Cela s'était bien fini.

XXX

Fin du chapitre. :D


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

 **Couple:** Destiel version chat, et SamJess à venir. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, dixième round de l'année. Tellement reposante, cette fic. :)

 **Note 2:** Une bonne nouvelle pour vous (enfin je crois :'D) : cette fic fait pour le moment 9 chapitres. Une fic complète de 5 chapitres à venir, une autre de plus de 20000 mots pour le moment de 9 chapitres en cours, et sûrement une ficlette qui se balade en plus.

Guh.

Je le dis toujours, mais merci pour vos commentaires. Ils m'encouragent quand mes jours sont gris. :) Et comme je suis une nouille qui me couche encore trop tard, je finirai de répondre à vos reviews demain. - -

Bonne lecture à tous, et surtout, BONNE ANNEE et très bonne santé!

* * *

 **Felix Felicis - Chapitre 6**

.

Dean était trempé mais Cas _ruisselait_ , de l'eau dégoulinant de ses poils pour former une petite flaque sur le sol. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ses yeux bleus étaient larges, jetant des regards affolés partout dans la Maison De Sam Et Dean; la foudre retentit de nouveau et il sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit dégringoler des genoux de Chat Sans Poils de Sammy.

Dean n'y tint plus et agit instinctivement.

Il se colla contre Cas, essayant de lui transmettre sa chaleur à travers l'épais manteau de Pluie qui les recouvrait. Il lui lécha le nez pour qu'il se focalisât sur autre chose, tentant de calmer son anxiété; il l'entoura de sa queue pour le protéger, posant son museau contre sa nuque.

Sam, qui essayait de sécher Cas avec une serviette, s'immobilisa.

\- ...Euuh, Dean?

Dean répondit à Sammy d'un petit soupir. Cas n'était plus en danger, Cas était là.

Les tremblements de Castiel commencèrent enfin à cesser. Dean sentait deux yeux braqués sur lui, qu'il savait bleus comme le ciel .

\- Dean? Je ne peux pas le sécher correctement si tu le colles comme ça.

Dean releva la tête à contrecoeur. Cas lança un Regard Furieux à Sammy et, non. Dean donna un léger coup de patte sur son museau. Sammy était Gentil, Sammy était Important.

'Cas. Je te présente mon frère, Sam.'

Cas le regarda puis fixa Sammy avec une nouvelle appréciation dans le regard. Dean bomba le torse, content.

Sam les observait avec des yeux doux couleur chocolat, mais il essaya quand même d'éloigner Dean gentiment de la main.

\- J'ai presque fini, après c'est à ton tour.

Dean s'éloigna en faisant une Moue De Chat. Il savait qu'elles faisaient toujours sourire Sam, et quand ses lèvres de Chat Sans Poils s'étirèrent, il battit de la queue avec victoire.

Castiel fixait de nouveau Dean. Il étudia ensuite Sam, évaluant son approche avec méfiance. Sam l'avait posé sur le sol et avançait maintenant vers lui avec prudence, accroupi, ses grandes mains de Chat Sans Poils écartées devant lui pour montrer qu'il ne le menaçait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je voudrais juste te sécher. Tu veux bien?

Castiel rétrécit les yeux. Dean remarqua que sa posture était particulièrement rigide.

Et puis, il sembla se détendre, comme un ressort qui se relâche. Il se pencha sur le côté, ses iris moins durs, et dans un mouvement qui surprit Dean car il lui rappelait les Chats Sans Poils, il hocha la tête.

Les yeux de Sammy s'écarquillèrent. Il se tourna vers Dean.

\- Euh, ça veut bien dire que je peux l'approcher, hein?

Dean commença à se lécher une patte pour se laver, sa façon à lui d'hausser les épaules.

Cas était bizarre. Sammy devrait s'y habituer.

Castiel soupira, contrarié.

'Dean. Ton frère est un peu long à comprendre les choses.'

Dean s'immobilisa.

'Non, il l'est pas! C'est même la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse! Mais c'est un Chat Sans Poils, tu peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il comprenne tout...'

Le visage de Chat de Castiel se détendit. Il avança d'un pas vers Sam.

'Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...'

Il avait un ton d'excuse. Cela aida à apaiser Dean.

Avec précaution, Sammy emmitoufla Cas dans la serviette et commença à frotter son pelage. Cas soupira de nouveau, de bien-être cette fois. Il ferma les yeux et ajouta :

'Il est vraiment gentil. Peut-être trop...'

Dean releva la tête pour observer Cas.

Sa poitrine de Chat se serrait, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

xxx

xxx

Sam découvrit une médaille autour du cou du chat inconnu. Sous les longs poils, il ne l'avait pas remarquée tout de suite. Ce n'était pas une médaille achetée dans le commerce mais un bout de ferraille qui avait été travaillé. Elle était dans un état déplorable, le métal rouillé par la pluie et accroché à une simple corde usée. Le soin accordé à la gravure du nom du chat était en total opposition avec son état de délabrement.

Il n'y avait pas de numéro, ce qui était étrange. Seulement un nom.

Sam releva la tête vers le chat.

\- Castiel. C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles?

Le chat pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté, ce qui, bizarrement, rappelait à Sam un oiseau. Ses yeux bleus étaient particulièrement intenses, fichés droit dans les siens.

Sam réprima un frisson. Il avait l'impression que ce chat pouvait lire son âme.

Dean vint cogner sa tête contre sa main tenant la médaille en miaulant avec enthousiasme, alors Sam pensa qu'il avait bon.

\- Castiel.

Sam sourit.

\- Okay.

Castiel sembla se détendre légèrement au son, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle. Dean vint buter sa tête contre lui aussi et Castiel fondit finalement totalement, laissant son corps mouler celui de Dean et sa gorge échapper un unique ronronnement.

xxx

xxx

Sam était retourné se coucher. Il avait laissé les deux Chats ensemble, la fenêtre soigneusement fermée et les volets baissés. Il pleuvait toujours.

Le tonnerre retentit et Cas sembla utiliser ce prétexte pour se lover un peu plus contre Dean sur le canapé. Dean se sentit obligé de lui dire :

'Ne t'habitue pas trop, Cas. Je suis pas aussi collant, d'habitude.

'Bien sûr, Dean.'

Sa voix était étouffée, sa tête de Chat contre son cou. Dean sentit sa propre peau chauffer sous ses poils, comme si Sam le cuisait à la poêle avec ses oignons.

Il se racla la gorge, faisant semblant d'y chasser des poils :

'Oui. Voilà, t'habitue pas. Content que ce soit clair.'

'Hmhm.'

Maintenant que la Pluie commençait à se calmer et qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité à l'intérieur, sa mélodie sur les tuiles des toits était paisible. Dean souffla. Cas posa sa patte avant droite sur sa tête pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, et Dean camoufla la chaleur de sa peau contre son aisselle.

C'était doux, et confortable. Mais Dean devait demander :

'Cas...'

Cas remua à peine. Presqu'endormi, il lui lécha l'oreille et Dean se figea, devenant une brusque statue entre ses pattes.

Cas s'immobilisa à son tour, se réveillant brutalement :

'Hm. Désolé.'

Dean s'éloigna un peu de lui et Cas le laissa faire. il préféra en rire, camouflant sa gêne :

'Pas grave, mon pote. T'étais presque endormi, tu m'as juste confondu avec une femelle.'

'...'

Dean leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard mais Cas enchaîna :

'Tu voulais me demander quoi?'

Il regardait en direction de la fenêtre, s'éloignant un peu plus en se redressant.

Dean avait étrangement froid.

'Euh... Cette médaille, je l'avais jamais vue.'

'Logique. Mes poils sont vraiment longs.'

'Oui. C'est vrai...'

Quelque chose clochait. Il manquait quelque chose à Dean. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à s'exprimer?

'...Euh...'

Cas le fixa du coin de l'oeil et cela aida Dean à trouver ses mots, d'avoir son attention.

Il parla à voix basse :

'C'est ton Père, qui a fait cette médaille? Parce que, elle semble quand même... Comme si on n'en prenait pas bien soin.'

Cas se redressa totalement et s'assit face à lui. Quelque chose s'étirait sur son visage, et si c'était la tentative de Cas de faire un Sourire De Chat, il avait échoué, parce que c'était triste.

'Oui. C'est mon Père.'

Qu'est-ce que Cas cachait?

Dean se rapprocha. Il posa sa tête dans le dos de Cas, et la gorge de ce dernier se coinça. Cas eut un frémissement :

'Je croyais que tu n'étais pas aussi collant, d'habitude?'

'Chuuut. Sam n'est pas dans la pièce, et il fait nuit. C'est comme si on me voyait pas.'

Cas marqua une pause. Il fixa Dean.

'Dean. Les Chats peuvent voir dans la pénombre.'

'Mais pas les Chats Sans Poils. Chut! Fais semblant!'

Cas laissa échapper un Rire De Chat. Une seule bouffée, sourde, contre sa peau.

Dean se rallongea, et quand Cas le rejoignit, se lovant de nouveau contre lui, son souffle dans sa nuque, Dean se dit qu'il avait retrouvé ce qui lui manquait.

XXX

Fin du chapitre.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompts:** "C'est mignon, je crois."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, onzième round de l'année. La suite. :)

 **Note 2:** ...C'est un peu tristounet? L'histoire m'a échappé comme du sable entre mes doigts. Pardon. T.T

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Felix Felicis - Chapitre 7**

.

Le lendemain matin, il pleuvait toujours. Dean marchait de long en large autour de Cas. Il attendait le verdict de Sam.

Sam étudiait le paysage par la Fenêtre. Les nuages noirs, la foudre qui retentissait toujours.

\- Okay. Castiel, tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui, bien sûr.

Dean poussa un profond soupir. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Cas, son coeur de Chat battant la chamade. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi soulagé.

Sam murmurait déjà comme quoi il devait aller acheter des Croquettes en plus, retournant dans la cuisine.

Cas observait Dean.

'...Idiot.'

Cas posa sa tête sur la sienne, fermant les yeux.

xxx

xxx

Le lendemain, il pleuvait toujours, mais seulement quelques gouttes. La Télévision, d'après Sam, annonçait une pluie légère jusqu'au soir. Le temps devait se dégager le lendemain.

Dean fixait Sam. Il regardait la Fenêtre, puis Cas, puis Dean. Leurs deux gamelles (il en avait acheté une deuxième hier. Cas avait répété 'Trop gentil' entre ses dents de Chat, mais il s'était quand même frotté contre la jambe de pantalon de Sam pour le remercier. Cela avait rendu la poitrine de Dean chaude). Puis la Pluie. Cas à nouveau, et Dean.

Dean le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, comme quand il voulait une friandise. Et puis, sans quitter son regard, il se rapprocha de Cas. Encore, jusqu'à le coller. L'enveloppant de sa queue.

Sam soupira :

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, Dean, mais ce chat a une médaille, même si elle est en mauvais état. Son propriétaire doit le rechercher et être mort d'inquiétude.

"Propriétaire".

Dean se tourna vers Cas, qui s'était figé. Son regard était perdu.

Cas n'avait pas de "Propriétaire". Il avait un Père, il l'av ait dit.

Est-ce que son Père s'inquiétait pour lui?

Dean voulut poser sa patte sur le nez de Cas, pour attirer son attention, mais Cas se tourna à ce moment précis et se cogna contre lui. Dean vint aussitôt instinctivement frotter son nez contre le sien, en signe d'excuse, et puis réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il se recula. Il mit quelques pas entre eux.

'Je. Hum...'

Cas l'observait avec des yeux élargis. Iris bleus, bleus comme le ciel quand le soleil commence tout juste à se coucher. Profonds et changeants.

Dean balbutia :

'Huh. J'ai agi instinctivement, désolé.'

Le visage de Chat de Cas sembla se lisser. D'un seul coup, Dean ne pouvait plus lire son expression.

'..."Instinctivement".'

Dean acquiesca, évitant ses Yeux. Sa queue bougeait nerveusement et il tenta de l'immobiliser :

'Oui. Oui.'

Cas l'étudiait. Dean pouvait le sentir, sa peau piquetait sous ses poils.

Une ombre tomba sur eux.

\- Vous êtes mignons... Je suppose.

Dean et Cas sursautèrent. Sam s'était rapproché sans qu'ils ne l'entendirent, ce qui était assez exceptionnel vu leurs sens. Dean aurait été fier de son Frère s'il n'était pas occupé à mourir d'embarras à petit feu.

Sam fit la moue en direction de Dean, ses poings sur ses hanches :

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Tu t'approches de lui puis tu recules brusquement? Ca me dérange pas, moi, si vous êtes tout le temps collés.

Dean était tétanisé. Sam les avait découverts. Sam _savait_ , pour les câlins.

Il entendit un Rire De Chat et se tourna brutalement :

Cas s'interrompit. Il aplatit ses oreilles sur son crâne en signe de gêne :

'Désolé. Mais tu vois, cela lui est égal. Il sait.'

'Je voulais pas qu'il sache!'

Cas se lécha la patte avec désintérêt.

'Tu n'as pas été très discret. Et tu as été pas mal possessif. C'est normal, qu'il sache.'

Dean se figea. Il avait été... quoi?

Sam soupira.

\- Enfin, je dis que ça me dérange pas, mais...

Dean se _pétrifia_.

Mais Sam ne le regardait pas. Il étudiait Cas, son Regard Désolé sur le visage :

\- Il va falloir que je retrouve ton propriétaire. Je ne peux pas te garder, si tu en as un.

Dean sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac.

Cas se tourna vers lui, son Sourire De Chat triste, triste. Sa voix était basse :

'J'aurais préféré que ton Frère soit quelqu'un de moins bien...'

Dean quitta la pièce.

xxx

xxx

Quand il revint, Sam avait fait des Images de Cas avec la Lumière Aveuglante de son téléphone. Semblant satisfait en les regardant, il s'installa à l'ordinateur.

Quand Dean rejoignit Cas, ce dernier lui murmura :

'Ce sont des photos. Sam a fait des photos. Il va les afficher partout pour que mon "propriétaire" me retrouve. Et, peut-être, voir si quelqu'un veut de moi.'

Dean n'aimait pas entendre cela. Le temps qu'il le réalisât, il s'était déjà rapproché de Cas, l'entourant de sa queue.

Cas jeta un Regard Intense à sa queue. Puis à lui.

'"Instinctivement", encore. C'est ça?'

Dean se sentit chauffer sous ses poils. Il éloigna sa queue.

'Si t'es pas content, je-'

'Non.'

Sam venait de pousser un cri de triomphe. L'Imprimante acceptait enfin de fonctionner. D'après Sam, elle était un peu capricieuse.

Cas frottait sa tête contre le cou de Dean :

'Au contraire.'

Dean _cuisait_. Mais, il se laissa faire. Cas, Cas...

Sam leur jeta un Regard Victorieux.

\- Quand il ne pleuvra plus, j'irai les accrocher. Puis, on n'aura plus qu'à attendre.

Cas se camoufla tout contre lui, comme s'il souhaitait disparaître.

XXX

A suivre.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Tu es jaloux?"

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, onzième round de l'année dernière. Ahem. :'D

 **Note 2:** ...Vous allez me tuer. :'D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Felix Felicis - Chapitre 8**

.

Il se passa quelques jours, sans nouvelle des annonces. Cas n'intéragissait pas beaucoup avec Sam, comme s'il n'osait pas s'attacher à lui à cause de son départ prochain. A l'opposé, par contre, il ne quittait pas Dean d'une Patte, plus à l'aise dans son ombre qu'au soleil, certains jours aussi près de lui qu'une seconde peau.

Dean le laissait faire; parce que, bientôt, Cas ne serait plus là.

Une nuit, alors que Sam était couché et qu'eux étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur une chaise, Dean osa demander :

'Ton Père... Tu dois lui manquer, pas vrai?'

Cas fit une pause dans sa respiration. Il répondit sans ouvrir les yeux :

'Je ne sais pas. Mon Père est très loin... Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu.'

Dean se redressa. Les lumières de la Maison De Sam Et Dean, la Télévision, le Four, tout dansait sur les yeux de Cas.

Il hésita :

'...Ca fait combien de temps. Que tu ne l'as pas vu?'

Les babines de Cas se retroussèrent :

'A l'échelle humaine, cela doit faire un an.'

Dean pencha sa tête sur le côté, perplexe. Cas précisa :

'Quatre saisons. Hiver, Printemps, Eté, Automne.'

Dean réfléchit. Sam l'avait trouvé au tout début de l'Automne. Ils étaient en Hiver.

Il lança un Regard Accusateur à Cas :

'Tu es plus âgé que moi.'

Cas eut un reniflement amusé :

'Pas de beaucoup. Juste un an. Et puis, je pense que tu t'en doutais.'

Dean émit un 'hmpf'. Il s'en était douté, oui. Cas connaissait plus de choses que lui, et notamment sur les Chats Sans Poils.

Une pensée l'arrêta. Il fixa Cas dans les yeux, sa voix basse :

'Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur ce toit, Cas...?'

Cas ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il baissa la tête.

Un Sourire De Chat naquit sur ses lèvres, triste, triste. Dean avait envie de lui lécher la joue par surprise pour changer son expression. N'importe quoi pour l'effacer.

'J'attendais mon Père.'

'Depuis un an?'

Dean ne réalisait pas trop, mais il savait que c'était beaucoup de temps. Cas l'étudia :

'Je l'attends toujours, mais... Moins. C'est bizarre.'

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et cette fois-ci, un vrai sourire fleurit sur son visage de Chat, un peu timide, dents qui dépassaient et queue en arc-de-cercle accueillant.

'C'est grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est bon ou mauvais, mais... C'est grâce à toi.'

Dean sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il éloignait Cas de son Père. Cas semblait assez content, même curieux en l'observant, mais c'était mauvais en fait, pas vrai?

'Non.'

Cas se rapprocha aussitôt de lui avec ses Yeux Déterminés, leur éclat fier :

'Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'est _moi_ qui ai choisi, au final, de t'écouter et de te suivre. Et tu...'

Il inspira à fond, sentant son odeur; poussa un gémissement plaintif.

Il croisa son regard, quelque chose de presque suppliant au fond du bleu, puis lécha sa joue. Une fois. Rapide.

Dean eut un hoquet, mais les pupilles de Cas ne le lâchèrent pas, ses iris fervents :

'Je ne suis pas malheureux. Je ne suis _pas malheureux_.'

Ils finirent la nuit enveloppés l'un dans l'autre. Cas pleura, juste une fois, dans son cou :

'Je ne veux pas partir...'

Dean le serra fort. Il ronronna jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endormît.

xxx

xxx

Le lendemain, Sam arriva avec une surprise.

\- Je vous présente : Jess!

Il était excité, ses iris brillants, ses joues colorées et son sourire large. Il leur montrait Jess de ses grandes mains de Chat Sans Poils, et regardait Dean comme s'il espérait son approbation ce qui, maintenant que Cas commençait à le connaître, devait probablement être le cas.

Il était mignon, le Frère de Dean. Il rappelait à Cas un chiot hyperactif. Pas un gramme de méchanceté dans son corps.

Dean plaqua ses oreilles contre son crâne, se reculant légèrement, méfiant. Le sourire de Sam eut un accroc en réponse, se coinça, ses yeux tombant, et Cas poussa légèrement Dean de sa tête, l'invitant à l'approcher.

'Vas-y. Tu vas lui briser le coeur, sinon.'

Dean se tourna vers lui, ses iris verts perdus. Mais il apposa tout de même son front sur le sien en réponse, juste une fois, avec ce que Cas espérait être de la reconnaissance, avant de bondir rejoindre Jess.

Cas resta un instant à l'écart, leur accordant ce moment. Il ferma les paupières, se concentrant sur les restes de la chaleur de Dean à l'instant, contre son front, qui continuaient de le réchauffer comme les braises mourantes d'un feu de bois.

Jess avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, des yeux gentils et un sourire comme le soleil. Cas savait que Dean mettrait un peu de temps pour s'attacher à elle, mais lui pouvait déjà voir qu'elle et Sam allaient bien ensemble; elle dégageait la même aura de bienveillance, et sa voix était douce. Elle posait sur Sam des yeux bleus particulièrement tendres.

Dean la fixa avec mauvaise humeur mais Jess s'accroupit simplement face à lui en réponse, lui tendant la main, son sourire plus discret mais tout aussi vrai :

\- Bonjour, Dean.

Dean lança un regard de dédain à la main et il cracha un peu, son poil hérissé. Sam tenta d'intervenir mais Jess l'arrêta d'une parole.

Cas s'approcha d'eux silencieusement. Sans se presser, car il n'y avait pas à le faire.

Jess planta ses yeux dans ceux de Dean :

\- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, Dean. Sam est rentré en retard à cause de moi. Et c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à boire un apéritif, aussi. Le pauvre était tellement stressé par les examens, je voulais qu'il se détende un peu.

Dean releva la tête vers elle, et Cas sourit. Comme Sam, Jess prenait le bien-être de Dean au sérieux, même s'il n'était pas humain.

Jess adressa un clin d'oeil à Dean :

\- Il en a besoin, de se détendre, pas vrai? Mais quand même. On évitera l'alcool la prochaine fois. Surtout qu'il y a mieux, comme moyen de déstresser. Et que Sam ne le tient pas du tout.

\- Hé!

Dean regarda Sam, et Cas savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête : l'exclamation de Sam n'avait pas été réellement vexée. Elle était même joueuse.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Jess baissa la voix, en un ton de conspiration adressé qu'à Dean :

\- La prochaine fois, il rentrera à l'heure. Tu pourras même nous accompagner, si tu veux. Je sais combien il est important pour toi.

Dean rencontra les yeux de la jeune femme. Une fine pellicule humide était apparue sur les siens. Cas posa sa tête contre son flanc, s'assit en fermant les paupières.

Jess continua :

\- Il est important pour moi aussi. Je te le promets, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

La main de Jess se dirigeait lentement vers le sol. Après une dernière hésitation, Dean vint renifler ses doigts.

Depuis le flanc de Dean, Cas soupira :

'Alors, toujours jaloux?'

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam et Cas suivit son regard. Ses yeux d'humain brillaient de larmes non coulées, son sourire que pour Dean. Il avait son expression qui annonçait un câlin imminent, gorgée de gratitude et de joie.

Dean fit la moue.

'Moins. Je suis moins jaloux.'

Cas rit contre son cou.

xxx

xxx

Jess finit par lever la tête vers Cas.

\- Et toi, tu es...?

Sam lui répondit :

\- Castiel. C'est Castiel.

La voix de Sam prit soudain un ton étrange, très sérieux, craquant un peu :

\- Je voulais que tu le voies...

Dean fixa son Frère, confus. Et puis, Jess se décala pour se rapprocher encore de Cas, son expression illisible, et Dean paniqua soudain et vint se placer devant lui pour le protéger, toutes griffes dehors, crachant sur Jess pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

\- Dean! Non!

Dean pouvait sentir le regard de Cas brûler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il s'en fichait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam n'avait pas tout dit.

Jess lui lança un regard contrit :

\- Dean-

Elle tenta de l'apaiser d'une main mais Dean siffla et elle se recula, paumes ouvertes devant elle.

Sam soupira, désolé.

\- Dean. Jess n'est pas une méchante.

Dean se tourna vers son Frère. Sam émit un son incompréhensible et vint s'accroupir face à lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Il fit aussi une caresse à Cas et Dean lui lécha le bras en réponse, content.

Sam lui gratta derrière l'oreille, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Dean. Jess est une apprentie vétérinaire.

Dean aperçut à la périphérie de sa vision Cas se _figer_ mais Sam continua, ne le remarquant pas :

\- Elle est en ce moment en stage avec le Dr Bobby Singer. Tu te souviens de lui?

Oh. Oui. Bobby Singer. Un ton grognon et des mains chaudes et douces. Une aura peu commode et beaucoup d'amour voilé.

Bobby Singer était Quelqu'un De Bien.

Dean lécha les doigts de Sam, pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et Sam le reposa. Cas était pétrifié, ses yeux élargis fixés sur Jess, et Dean le rejoignit.

'Hé. Cas.'

Cas tourna ses pupilles vers lui. Dean ronronna, poussant sa joue de son museau.

'Ca va aller. Je fais confiance à Sam.'

Cas ne se détendit pas totalement, mais quelque chose se relâcha tout de même dans ses épaules.

Il rencontra le regard de Dean.

'Je suis désolé...'

Et avant que Dean ne pût répondre, il se laissa soulever par Jess.

xxx

xxx

Jess le portait à bout de bras et l'observait, ses sourcils froncés. Elle avait toujours un regard gentil, mais son visage s'était durci avec professionnalisme.

\- Cette médaille n'est pas en bon état.

Cas se laissait faire. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, désormais.

Dean avait ses yeux rivés sur lui depuis le sol, et Cas faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Son coeur de félin battait comme un tambour, terrifié que Dean le regardât autrement maintenant. Voire le rejetât.

C'était peut-être mieux.

Jess le baissa à hauteur de ses bras, le caressant. Cas essaya de ne pas tressaillir au contact.

Et puis, Jess souleva ses poils.

\- ... _Oh_.

Cas savait ce qu'elle voyait. Il se souvenait encore des coups le long de son corps. Talons. Cigarettes allumées. Fouet. Matraque. Si elle regardait un peu plus loin, elle verrait même une vieille fracture au niveau de son fémur droit, ressoudée comme elle le pouvait.

Jess ne pouvait apercevoir que des stigmates, mais pour son oeil de professionnelle, cela devait être flagrant.

Elle souffla :

\- Il s'est fait torturer, ce chat...

Dean hoqueta. Cas se tourna vers lui.

Les longs poils, cela pouvait cacher beaucoup de choses.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin:** -évite des tomates- Pardonnnn! T.T


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Tu ne cherches pas vraiment son secret."

 **Couples:** Destiel version chats. :) Et SamJess, aha.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, premier round de cette année. Prenez un rendez-vous chez le dentiste après sa lecture. :'D

 **Note 2:** Cette fic a totalement échappé à mon contrôle. A l'origine, cela devait être un recueil de chapitres indépendants tranquilles sur la vie de Sam et ses deux chats, et... Et puis, j'ai encore eu des idées récemment pour élargir un peu plus leur univers.

Mince. :')

C'est la première fois que j'écris du SamJess. Il n'y a que moi, qui les vois _luire_ quand je les imagine dans ma tête l'un à côté de l'autre? (ahaha)

Merci encore à tous, je ne pensais pas que mes petits chats plairaient autant. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Felix Felicis - Chapitre 9**

.

Sam et Jess s'éloignèrent de Dean et Castiel pour discuter tranquillement.

Sam avait le coeur brisé :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû mettre ces affiches tout de suite. Je voulais bien faire, qu'il retrouve vite son propriétaire. Tu imagines, si celui qui l'a battu revient ici pour le reprendre?

Jess mit une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter :

\- Tu ne savais pas, Sam.

Sam fixa résolument le sol, sa voix sombre :

\- Castiel n'est pas vraiment sociable, il ne se laisse quasiment pas approcher. J'ai senti que c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait vécu des choses dures, mais je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre tout de suite. J'ai fait confiance à mon instinct trop tard, et je t'ai fait l'examiner trop tard.

Jess fronça les sourcils. Elle frappa l'épaule de Sam du plat de la main, fort.

\- Oï, Jess!

Elle attrapa le menton du jeune homme pour le ramener à son niveau :

\- _Samuel Winchester_... Tu n'es pas devin, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et malheureusement, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde!

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent. Ceux de Jess étincelèrent, entêtés et déterminés, et Sam baissa la tête. Elle avait raison, bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Jess relâcha son menton. Elle l'observa quelques instants, puis soupira :

\- Sam...

Sam rencontra son regard. Jess avait ses poings sur ses hanches, une moue butée sur les lèvres.

Et puis, son expression s'adoucit, lentement. Elle lui tapota le nez, une fois.

\- Jess?

\- Idiot...

Elle souriait.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard, pour ce chat. Personne n'a répondu aux annonces, non? Tu peux les enlever, et on va lui trouver un maître digne de confiance.

Sam la fixa, des papillons dans le ventre.

\- ...Tu as raison, Jess.

Jess fit semblant de se dandiner.

\- Ouiii, je sais, je suis un génie!

Sam rit. Il embrassa sa joue, et Jess poussa une exclamation surprise, du rose haut sur ses pommettes.

Sam se tourna vers Dean et Cas. lls étaient toujours au milieu du salon, là où ils les avaient laissés. Ils étaient enveloppés l'un dans l'autre, peut-être encore plus serrés qu'auparavant.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Jess suivit son regard et murmura :

\- Ils ne donnent pas envie de les séparer, pas vrai...?

\- Non.

D'où ils étaient, Sam pouvait apercevoir Dean lécher la joue de Cas. Cela lui rappela ce qu'il venait de faire avec Jess, et il piqua un fard.

Jess rit :

\- On dirait un couple d'amoureux.

Sam rougit encore plus. Il toussa.

\- Sam. Tu vas bien?

\- Oui oui.

Mais quand même. Castiel n'était pas très sociable, certes. Mais sauf avec Dean. Castiel était toujours dans son ombre, et c'était arrivé que Sam se réveillât dans la nuit pour boire et qu'il trouvât Castiel en train de veiller sur le sommeil de Dean, ses pupilles brillantes dans la lumière du couloir.

Il n'avait pas envie de les séparer. Sam avait le sentiment qu'il ne _fallait pas_.

Jess continua à chuchoter :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Sam se tourna vers elle :

\- On va les garder ensemble.

Les yeux de Jess s'arrondirent. Elle ajouta aussitôt :

\- Tu veux que je garde Cas? Tu vas pouvoir assumer, deux chats?

Sam se souvint du moment où Dean était allé chercher Cas, quand il avait plu à torrent, l'inquiétude étouffante dans sa poitrine. Il se souvint de son soulagement quand Dean était revenu avec lui, les deux chats collés contre son torse, mouillés et tremblants et saufs. Il se souvint du moment où il avait séché Cas, l'enthousiasme de Dean et sa joie. Il se souvint de la bizarrerie du chat noir, ses yeux trop perçants et son intelligence surprenante, comme s'il comprenait chacun de ses mots. Il se souvint de la façon dont il avait encouragé Dean à faire connaissance avec Jess et à l'accepter.

Il se souvint de Dean. Son instinct protecteur qu'il avait étendu à Cas aussi, comme si pour lui, il faisait déjà partie de la famille.

Sam sourit.

\- Ca va aller. Je garde Cas.

Jess l'observa, ses yeux brillants. Elle embrassa sa joue à son tour, du bout des lèvres, et Sam enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux avec un soupir.

xxx

xxx

Au début, quand Sam et Jess s'étaient éloignés, Cas ne s'était pas laissé approcher.

'Cas...'

'Non.'

Dean le fixait. Il voulait le réconforter, faire quelque chose. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être rendu compte avant que des Chats Sans Poils avaient été Mauvais avec lui.

Dean repensa à Azazel, et frissonna.

Cas l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

'Ne me regarde pas comme ça.'

'Comme quoi?'

Le seul oeil visible de Cas se rétrécit, triste, triste.

'Comme si je te faisais pitié.'

Dean secoua la tête. Comme il avait vu les Chats Sans Poils le faire, et Cas, aussi. Non non, non non.

'Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je suis en Colère.'

Cela fit se tourner Cas vers lui, mais n'effaça pas sa tristesse. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient comme éteints.

'En colère contre moi...?'

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Dean lui sourit. Un vrai Sourire De Chat.

'Idiot...'

Et comme Cas ne comprenait pas, il lui sauta dessus, le retournant sur le dos.

'Je suis en Colère contre ceux qui ont fait ça. J'ai envie...'

Il colla son museau contre le cou de Cas. Cas frémit, mais l'autorisa à le sentir, suivant ses mouvements.

Dean poursuivit, ses yeux des Etoiles de Fureur :

'Si je les tenais, j'aurais envie de leur griffer le visage. Voire de leur arracher les yeux.'

Cas renifla, mais son amusement était cassé. La tristesse y transparaissait toujours.

Il était courageux, Cas.

'Alors, cela ne change rien?'

 _Idiot..._

Dean lécha sa joue.

'J'ai des cicatrices, moi aussi. Je te les montrerai.'

Cas rit. Il l'enroula de ses pattes comme pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, et Dean le laissa faire.

xxx

xxx

\- Donc. Je vais te garder, Cas. Et enlever les affiches.

Il était beau, l'émerveillement bleu dans les yeux de Cas.

'Dean. Dean, je reste.'

Dean pouvait garder sa Famille.

Dean était Heureux.

XXX

A suivre.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Elle avait pas d'ailes."

 **Couple:** Destiel version chats. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, deuxième round de 2016 (je sais, je sais - -). Là aussi, vous risquez les caries après sa lecture.

 **Note 2:** …Hum. Coucou ? :')

Je n'ai pas oublié mes histoires, ne vous en faites pas. J'essaie juste d'avancer à mon rythme. Pardon pour cela…

C'est difficile en ce moment, mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tous vos commentaires bienveillants et votre soutien. Je vais essayer d'avancer un peu Cupidon avant de vous publier la suite. J'ai du mal à écrire, mais cela va revenir… : )

Encore merci à tous, et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Felix Felicis - Chapitre 10**

.

Quelque chose venait d'atterrir sur la table du salon. La fenêtre était simplement entrebâillée et d'un seul coup, la créature était là, nettoyant ses pattes avant.

Dean monta sur la chaise et pencha sa tête sur le côté en l'observant. La Chose avait des antennes et sembla faire de même, les agitant dans sa direction.

Un Insecte? Dean en avait déjà vus, mais jamais des comme cela.

'Voyons voir... Tu es Gris Taché, tes pattes arrière sont longues et repliées, t'as pas d'ailes, et tu, tu...'

L'Insecte émit soudain un _crissement_ et disparut.

Quoi? Quoi? Dean regarda partout, mais il ne vit rien.

'Où es-tu? Où es-'

Et puis, il remarqua que quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Il s'immobilisa brusquement, silencieux, silencieux, pour ne pas faire peur à la Créature.

Et il se donna un coup de patte sur le museau, et la Chose esquiva et _sauta_.

' _Wow_...'

Elle était maintenant sur le sol, à plus de deux mètres de lui.

Elle faisait des bonds _fantastiques_.

Dean se lécha les babines. Il se tapit sur la chaise, des petits frissons parcourant sa peau, tous ses sens de Chasseur en éveil.

Ses yeux verts étincelèrent :

'A nous deux.'

xxx

xxx

'Dean?'

Cas le trouva couché sur le dos, ses pattes en l'air, ses poils dans tous les sens.

Finalement, non seulement la Bestiole sautait loin mais en plus, elle avait vraiment des _ailes_ , en fait. C'était de la _triche_ !

Dean se redressa cependant aussitôt qu'il aperçut Cas. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible devant lui. Il était un grand Chasseur, il était...

Cas s'était rapproché de lui, très près, à sa manière parfaitement silencieuse. Dean camoufla de son mieux un tressaillement et profita du fait qu'il devait chercher la Bestiole dans la pièce pour éviter son regard curieux.

'...Qu'est-ce que tu fais?'

Malgré lui, Dean se tourna vers Cas. Ses yeux bleus étaient vifs, vifs, penchés sur le côté; Dean avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient Tout Voir.

'Je chasse.'

Cas tourna ses oreilles dans la pièce, comme pour chercher le son émis par ce que Dean était censé chasser. Semblant ne rien trouver, son visage se plissa :

'Tu chasses quoi?'

 _Huh_. Ces rides sur son visage, cette Expression De Chat. C'était très similaire à l'expression que Cas arborait quand quelque chose le contrariait ou le dérangeait, ou quand il se sentait perdu. C'était une expression que Dean avait envie d'effacer d'un Coup De Nez; Dean avait envie de ronronner contre sa peau jusqu'à ce que les plis, jusqu'à ce que tout disparût.

C'était dangereux. _Cas_ était dangereux.

'Dean?'

Dean venait de se reculer brusquement sans s'en rendre compte, et ce faisant, il cogna sa tête contre le pied de la table, violemment. Quelque chose en équilibre sur la table (le Vase?) tomba sur le côté et se fissura dans un bruit de verre brisé. Un cahier qui dépassait du rebord de la table dégringola, des stylos à sa suite.

'DEAN!'

Dean ne se reçut pas les Fournitures De Sam parce que Cas l'avait poussé sous la table, le protégeant de son mieux. Une feuille de papier recouvrit le Chat noir et blanc, de l'eau du Vase brisé arrosa ses poils.

'CAS! Cas!'

Dean se précipita vers lui et l'extirpa de sous la feuille. Il le tira avec lui sous la table pour éviter l'eau qui coulait, et avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il léchait son front, là où était tombé le liquide du Vase, séchant ses poils au mieux.

Quelque chose de chaud. Pas un vrai contact mais quand même la sensation d'une flamme, frôlant ses côtes avec tendresse.

Dean s'immobilisa; en réalisant ce qu'il faisait, mais aussi en se rendant compte que ce contact-mais-pas-contact était simplement les Yeux De Cas braqués sur lui, perles brûlantes, leur expression obscure mais douce comme le miel.

Dean resta figé, sa gorge étroite :

'Je... Désolé. A cause de moi, tu as été mouillé.'

Ils étaient proches. La Table était un espace réduit, une Cachette où il n'y avait qu'eux. Cas était entre ses pattes pour que Dean pût plus facilement atteindre son front, l'endroit qu'il avait léché tout à l'heure et qui n'émanait maintenant plus que l'Odeur De Dean, son odeur et celle de Cas, plus discrète, boisée et fraîche et addictive.

Dean sentit sa peau chauffer. Son Coeur De Chat battait à tout rompre.

Il se passait _quoi_ ?

Cas l'étudia et se dégagea de la prise de Dean, brusquement, laissant Dean froid et perdu.

Pas pour longtemps cependant, car il vint renifler sa nuque, appuyer gentiment contre l'arrière de sa tête.

Dean émit un petit sifflement de douleur.

La voix de Cas était profonde comme du lait chaud :

'…Tu m'as fait peur.'

Dean émit un son qui aurait dû être un Rire De Chat. Il se tourna vers Cas mais se figea face à son Expression Sérieuse :

'Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu aurais pu te faire très mal.'

Dean déglutit.

 _Et toi, alors? Et s'il t'était arrivé malheur par ma faute?_

Il baissa la tête, contrit :

'Je suis désolé.'

'Hé...'

Dean releva les yeux. Le temps d'apercevoir Cas se rapprocher et lécher son nez, joueur.

'Ne fais pas cette tête. Le monde ne repose pas sur tes épaules. Fais juste... un peu plus attention à toi, d'accord?'

Les prunelles de Dean s'écarquillèrent. Cas évitait son regard, ses yeux obstinés tournés vers le sol. Sa fourrure était épaisse mais Dean se demanda si lui aussi, il sentait sa peau chauffer sous ses poils. Cette pensée le rendait Heureux.

Cas déverrouilla ses babines :

'Tu es Important. D'accord, Dean?'

L'air quitta les Poumons De Chat de Dean. Cas le fixait de nouveau, comme s'il entrait en guerre.

Dean balbutia :

'Tu es... T-toi aussi tu es... Tu...'

Alors, Cas sourit. Un vrai Sourire De Chat, aussi rare que précieux chez lui, fin et discret et brillant comme une étoile :

'Non. Parce que, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.'

Dean _hoqueta_. Un volcan avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine, comme ceux des documentaires de Sammy et il _grondait_ , grondait et chauffait tout.

Et le sourire de Cas _s'élargit_. Large, large comme la lune, et il se frotta contre lui et chuchota à son oreille :

'Mais un jour, tu Comprendras.'

Comme Sammy le matin, le coeur de Dean faisait du jogging dans sa poitrine. Dean avait l'impression qu'il allait quitter ses côtes, s'envoler et le laisser là.

L'Insecte réapparut, à quelques pas d'eux. Il émit un crissement joyeux.

Cas plissa son front :

'Un criquet? C'est ça, que tu chassais?'

Dean ne pouvait dire les mots qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge, _je voulais le chasser pour toi_.

'Oui...'

Cas lui sourit de nouveau, juste légèrement. Et puis, il regarda ses pattes, bougea sa queue d'un air gêné :

'Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux Chasser avec toi?'

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Dean.

xxx

xxx

Quand Sam revint de sa journée de faculté, il trouva son appartement très calme. En allumant la lumière, il déchanta cependant très vite :

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE, ICI?

Toutes ses affaires de fac étaient par terre. Le vase de sa grand-mère gisait brisé au centre de la table, le drap qui recouvrait le canapé pendait misérablement, en piteux état. Des chaussures étaient réparties dans la pièce. Son écharpe était accrochée au _lustre_ (?).

Et, au milieu du carnage, ses deux chats dormaient comme des bienheureux, sur un gilet à lui, emboîtés l'un contre l'autre comme les deux pièces manquantes enfin retrouvées d'un puzzle. Une oreille de Castiel tressaillit. Dean émit un ronflement sonore.

Sam se frotta le front d'une main. Il soupira.

Et puis, il rit.

XXX

A suivre.


End file.
